


Actual Cannibal Komaeda Nagito

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Songfic, jokefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're name is Hajime Hinata and, you're walking around the island. There's no one around and your phone is dead. Fear fills your mind as you casually look around, out of the corner of your eye you spot him: </p><p>Nagito Komaeda .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Cannibal Komaeda Nagito

You're name is Hajime Hinata and, you're walking around the island. There's no one around and your phone is dead. Fear fills your mind as you casually look around, out of the corner of your eye you spot him: Nagito Komaeda .

He's following you, about 30 feet back, hethen proceed to go down on all fours and break into a sprint. Naturally you find a sudden adrenaline rush and run farther ahead. He's gaining on you. Komaeda Nagito

You're looking for you room but you're all turned around. He's almost upon you now and you can see there's hope on his face..My God, there's hope everywhere! The sound of you're screaming literally does nothing for this situation.

It hit’s you, you're running for you life from Komaeda Nagito You notice he's brandishing a knife it's Komaeda Nagito, still lurking in the shadows:

Ultimate Luck Komaeda Nagito

Living in the woods, it’s the one and only Komaeda Nagito. Killing for despair, still Komaeda Nagito. He eats all the bodies: Actual cannibal Komaeda Nagito!!

Now it's dark and you seem to have lost him, but you're hopelessly lost yourself

Stranded with a murderer you creep silently through the palmtrees. Aha! In the distance

A small cottage with a light on Hope! You move stealthily toward it but your leg! Fucking hell! It's caught in a bear trap! You take a moment to realize Nagito put a fucking bear trap on this godforsaken island. Where did he find this?

Gnawing off your leg, you can hear Hiyoko whisper “Quiet, quiet” Limping to the cottage, the blonde dancer once again whispers “Quiet, quiet” before scurrying away. Now you're on the doorstep, peering inside to sitting inside there’s no one else but Komaeda Nagito

You begin creating a plan to kill Komaeda Nagito as you open the door, but he doesn't hear you enter. You're sneaking up behind him putting his hands close to his neck as you start strangling High School Level Luck Komaeda Nagito

Now you're fighting for your life with Komaeda Nagito, on the ground as you a wrestle a knife from Komaeda Nagito you quickly stab him in his kidney you are safe at last from Komaeda Nagito.

You limp into the sunny beach, blood oozing from your stump leg but you have won; you have beaten...Komaeda Nagito.

“Ping Pang Pong Pang! A body has been discovered!”

 **  
**Oh shit.


End file.
